


The Photoshoot

by HeroFizzer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Incest, exhibition, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: As part of the hype for their upcoming rating game, Rias and her cousin Sairaorg are put into a photoshoot together for a magazine, only for the director and cameramen to push the two into some rather exotic scenarios. Then Sairaorg convinces Rias to go a bit further...





	1. Chapter 1

“C'mon, you two, how about getting a little bit closer, huh? You're cousins after all.”

“We're still facing one another in the ratings game. I don't see what closeness has to do with anything.”

"Think of it as…symbolism. Yeah. Family feud and stuff."

In spite of her complaints, Rias and Sairaorg do move towards one another, following the director's instructions for the photo shoot promoting their rating match. Rias certainly understands the fuss, as it's family going against one another, but she had thought this would be more focused on the fighting aspect.

After a few pictures are snapped from the angle, Sairaorg's eyes gaze down at his cousin's chest, which is given further push upwards due to her winter school uniform. Quite aware that they're related in some form, the stronger of the two can't help but stare at Rias, impressed with the way the crimson haired devil has grown up. Though several thoughts cross his mind, he manages to evade those impulses, for the time begin.

“Okay, a little closer now. Try to get your arm around each other, too.” Following the director's instructions, Rias and Sairaorg do their best to squeeze into one another, with the female devil's boob nearly pushing into her cousin's abs. Sairaorg feels it, even through his own uniform, but again does nothing with it. He sighs between snapshots, wondering what the heck has gotten into this photo team. He'd swear they did things like this on purpose. After Rias and Sairaorg wrap their arms around the others' shoulder, the photographer gives them an annoyed look. “No, no, around the waist.” Confused, the two shrug and follow the order, though they see the camera man's annoyance after one shot. “All right, let's try this...you, put your hand on Saira's chest. And you, lower your hand. Further down the waist.” Realizing where his hand will end up, Sairaorg grins, doing as he's told, while Rias slowly puts her hand on her cousin's abdomen, still confused by the posing. The male devil seems to understand what the crew is trying to do, going with the motions, though he considers starting his own input as well.

“I don't think this works well enough,” Sairaorg says nonchalantly, grabbing the bottom of his shirt, “I think maybe you guys should get my best aspects.” Removing the top, Rias looks on with surprise as she sees just how well toned his muscular physique is, blushing at the sight of his abs. “And I don't mind grabbing Rias's ass, but I think we should angle it better, don't you?”

“Sorry, what?” asks Rias, cocking an eyebrow at her cousin. “What does that have to do with the game?” Hiding behind his camera, the photographer grins as the bare chested Sairaorg shifts his cousin with her back to the camera, helping to adjust her for a pose. “Hey, what are you doing, Sairaorg?!” Rias shouts, looking back to find him lifting her skirt up, revealing her soft cotton panties underneath.

“Isn't it obvious?” Sairaorg whispers into her ear, the pose perfect for the cameraman to snap a shot of. “They want us to get a little more risque with the shoot.”

Rias's eyes go wide at the suggestion of her cousin. “Risque? All for a fight?” As if to disprove her, Sairaorg moves her hand off his chest, lowering it down to his groin. The second she feels his bulge, the crimson haired devil immediately removes her hand, which only seems to upset the director.

“Hey, what are you doing?! That's a good shot!” he shouts. “Keep your hand there, this is gonna be great for the publicity!”

Her cheeks turning as red as her hair, Rias looks back down at her cousin's groin, hesitant to bring her hand back atop it. “Go ahead, Rias, don't be shy,” he says, “just think of it as publicity.”

“Publicity, right...” Rias says, a bit annoyed. As her hand lands back atop the bulge, she pushes down on Sairaorg's crotch, trying not to feel weird about their scenario. Her cousin keeps his hand over her ass, squeezing down on the cheek as the photographer gets a few shots of the pose. As the photo shoot continues on, the director manages to get the cousins into a variety of sexual poses with them being so close and risque, until he finally suggests the two stripping into their birthday suits. Having already felt seduced by her cousin and her mind clouded by the atmosphere, Rias does so, and the two eventually strike much more sexual and taboo poses, including an angled shot where Rias holds Sairaorg's member in her hand while the Lion King gropes her breast, squeezing it tightly while the thumb presses down on her nipple, one where her boobs are squished against his body as the camera gets them from a side profile, his rod going between her legs while his arms are wrapped around her waist, and another one where Rias stands in front of Sairaorg, their bodies directly in front of the camera, with the Lion King groping his crimson haired relative's breasts from behind, her cheeks flushed red as she feels his shaft push between her thighs, rubbing against her folds. Even the camera can get a good glimpse from afar of Rias's snatch dripping its fluids onto Sairaorg's member. As they remain in the pose long enough for the cameras to get their angles, Saioraorg, feeling a bit mischievous, leans into Rias's neckline, giving his cousin's skin a lick with his tongue. The crimson haired devil gasps, moaning in delight from being touched in her erogenous zone. After letting the male cousin dry hump her backside for a few seconds, the director says aloud, “Okay, good. Good stuff you two, but I want you to try something different now, Rias. Think you can just kneel in front of your cousin?”

“Yeah, that shouldn't be tough...” Rias says, her mind overtaken by the erotic nature of the shoot.

The cameraman watches on as Rias gets on her knees, facing Sairaorg's shaft. Only now does she finally realize how huge her cousin is, despite having felt it prior. It's certainly as meaty as she thought it to be, with a thick width and a length of maybe eleven inches, with a strong scent emanating from the member as well. "Oh…boy." says the shocked Rias. "That is...REALLY big!"

"Relax, cousin," Sairaorg says with a grin, "how about we make a challenge out of it, see who has the bigger assets?" He points down at Rias's enlarged breasts, with the crimson haired devil staring at them as well in understanding. “Let's see how much of your tits can cover up my dick.”

"Fine, we'll do it like that then." Rias says, giving her cousin's rod a few quick strokes. The director, seeing the opportunity, snaps his fingers, with another crew member immediately coming forward with a video camera that provides the best high definition quality, because of course. When the video camera starts recording, he zooms in on Rias's breasts as the crimson haired devil prepares to use them on the meaty rod. As Sairaorg's cock twitches, the Head of Gremory holds her breasts up to meet with the shaft, wrapping them around her cousin's cock with the head facing upwards.

The production crew watches in awe as Rias massages Sairaorg with her breasts, the male devil getting a thrill out of watching his cousin pleasure his rod. The Princess of Ruin looks up at his eyes, not staring down once at his giant schlong. "Hey, I know I can be intimidating, Rias," Sairaorg jokes, "But it's not going to kill you to look at it, is it?"

"I think you'd enjoy that too much." Rias replies, her cheeks still blushing as she keeps the shaft between her tits. The cameras do their best to get every angle of the crimson haired devil stroking her breasts around her cousin, including an overhead shot of the rod moving towards her chin. Soon enough she finds Sairaorg's shaft poking into her face, no longer able to ignore the elongated member. Staring down she watches as the head comes right at her, mouth wide open. Sairaorg laughs as he watches his rod go inside Rias's mouth, her jaw almost stretched out by how wide her cousin is. The crimson haired devil nearly gags, her mouth not suited to try and take in what Sairaorg has to offer her. Thankfully he doesn't try to push it in all the way, but it's still a bit much for Rias.

Minutes pass as the cameraman and photographer get every angle of the moment they can, while Rias tries not to choke on her cousin's member. The director, seeing Sairaorg's expression change, sees that the Head of Bale may be close to its climax, making an impromptu decision. "Okay, you two," he says, calling out the cousins, "this is good stuff, but we're not ready for a money shot just yet. How about we get some especially erotic poses going on, huh?"

“Fine by me.” Sairaorg says, pulling his member out from Rias's mouth. Helping his cousin to her feet, the Lion King starts to push the Princess of Ruin in the right sexual direction, first by raising her leg up for a nice shot for the photographers. Guiding his cock into Rias's snatch, the cameramen watch as she bites her lower lip while the head stretches her vaginal cavern out, her arm wrapping around his neck as he thrusts into her from behind, causing the crimson haired devil's breasts to bounce enough that it holds the photographer's attention for a good while.

Minutes pass, and Sairaorg helps Rias onto her knees, remaining behind her while his cock is still inside her muff. With the two in a doggy style pose, Sairaorg plows into his cousin's backside, listening to her moan and whimper while her breasts bounce under her, a shot the cameras are all too eager to latch onto.

When the cameras have picked up enough shots, Sairaorg finally removes his member from his cousin's snatch, rolling onto his back while his pecker points to the ceiling. Out of instinct, Rias sits atop her cousin's body, rubbing his shaft between her ass cheeks for a brief moment, the cameras getting good shots while they can. Finally Rias guides her cousin's member back into her snatch, grinding against his body while she watches the way he reacts to her actions.

The male devil grunts, amazed at the rhythm of Rias's hips as they work his cock. Her cavern walls manage to stimulate Sairaorg's shaft, feeling the veins of his long rod pulse against her body. With his head cocked back, the male cousin swears his pole has reached its peak, though he manages to hold back the urge. Lifting his upper body off the floor, Sairaorg brings his lips close to Rias's chest, catching her off guard by sucking on her tit. His lips lock on tightly, while his tongue flicks away at her nipple, stimulating his crimson haired cousin.

"Geezus, this is money to print right here." The director gleefully whispers to himself, rubbing his hands together eagerly. The crimson haired devil continues to work over her cousin, her body covered in sweat as she stares down Sairaorg.

"Oh god..." Rias says, continuing to ride her stronger relative. "It feels...nice...” As she continues to grind against his body, Rias takes a moment to shy away from the camera, still a bit concerned with all of this.

Finally ready to take charge back, Sairaorg grabs for Rias's hips, gripping them tightly to halt her gyrations. Taken aback, Rias stops grinding, finding herself lifted into the air as Sairaorg stands up, a mischievous grin on his lips. As he holds onto Rias's ass cheeks, Sairaorg puts all his motion into his wrists, causing the crimson haired devil to bounce atop his member, the director seeing money in this sequence. As they capture the action on film, Rias wraps her arms and legs around her cousin's body, her chin resting on his shoulder as she sucks her lower lip. Pumping his cock into Rias's snatch, Sairaorg teases his cousin, "You're a pretty brave woman, Rias, and I can't blame you for wanting to act tough against the Lion King. A little lamb like you should know her place. And that place is submitting to me in the rating game, just like you've submitted your body to me here!"

"Rrph…Just…don't stop…" Rias growls. Biting down on her knuckle, the crimson haired devil feels her pussy swelling, a sign that she's close to orgasm. The veins on Sairaorg's member pulse against her walls, an indication that he's close as well. Giving into the lust, she says to Sairaorg, “Keep...Keep going. I want to...feel you cum in me...”

"That's what I want to hear, cousin." laughs the muscular devil, growing more aggressive with the rhythm against Rias's body. Her breathing grows heavier, her grip tightening up around his body to the point her fingernails nearly dig into his flesh. With her breasts pushed into his chest, nipples prodding into the other, Rias's pussy squeezes down on Sairaorg's cock, causing him to finally lose control and hit his peak. With one hard thrust into the crimson haired woman's vagina, the male devil growls as his grip on her ass cheeks tighten, squeezing his seed inside of his cousin. Rias bites into his shoulder blade, crying out as she climaxes seconds later, her muff gushing out a large stream of juices, the floor beneath them getting wet as a result. As they climax in unison, the director tells the cameramen to get the best shots, with the photographer getting everything he can, while the one holding the video camera lays under the two, his own body growing wet for the sake of pornographic art.

When the two cousins finish off, their bodies are drenched in sweat, with Sairaorg's legs and feet covered in Rias's fluids. The crimson haired devil's vagina drips out some of her cousin's seed, which makes a thicker mess in the larger puddle her climax had made.

"Pretty good, don't you think?" Sairaorg pants, grinning at his cousin.

"Yeah, that was…something." she replies, her voice equally worn out. "You can put me down now."

The Lion King lifts Rias off his meaty cock, a slurping sound made until it pops out. As he puts her down, Rias finds her legs a bit wobbly, losing her balance until she accidentally stumbles against Sairaorg's chest.

"And that's a wrap, guys!" the director gleefully shouts, giving the two a thumbs up. "This promotional stuff is gonna be awesome! There's no way any of this won't glue eyes onto your game."

"Great to hear…" Rias sighs, hardly believing she just allowed all of this to happen.

##

A week before their rating game against Sairaorg, the Occult Club has some special mail delivered to them, one being the promotional images the director and his crew use to promote the match. The other looks a bit suspicious, being a burnt DVD with "COUSINS" written across it in black marker. Azazel, being the kind, caring guardian that he is, decides to pop it into the DVD player for the kids to watch, with Rias already knowing the contents of the disc. She assumed, of course, Azazel knew as well, and didn't care. He grabs an adult magazine that also has Rias and Sairaorg on the cover, keeping that in hiding to avoid giving away the contents of the footage they're about to watch.

As she and her friends sit around, Rias looks down at the floor, her face growing red of embarrassment as the group watches on as the man they're supposed to fight, her cousin, plows away at her body before they both erupt into an epic climax. When the footage ends, everyone barring Azazel has their jaw open wide, as if in disbelief of what just happened. Curling into a ball on the couch, she expects her friends to chastise her for the actions, all the while expecting Issei to complain that he's just been cuckolded by Sairaorg, especially as Azazel finally hands them the magazine to pass around. It seems the other devils in the peerage expect that much, with their heads turning to the pawn to see how he reacts.

Except somehow the negativity doesn't happen.

"Oh MAN, did you see how fucking skilled Sairaorg is?!" shouts Issei. "That's the kinda guy I wanna be with Rias! Lucky bastard!"

"He did top our leader in the end, didn't he?" Kiba speaks up, arms folded. "Looks like we'll have to get better if we want to withstand that kind of ability."

Akeno nods, chiming in as she reads the magazine given to her by Azazel, "Definitely, I know I'm going to need to avoid his grip if we don't want to be squeezed into retirement." Her face blushes as she smiles, glancing at the varying poses and the different angles of Sairaorg's member. The black haired devil does her best to hold her skirt, tempting the idea of playing with herself as she continues to read.

"Yeah…he's going to be seeing claws all right." Koneko says flatly.

"…So, Rias…how good is your cousin at baby making?" Xenovia asks her king. Unfortunately, she gets no answer, as the crimson haired devil topples over into the fetal position, too embarrassed to say anything to her peers.


	2. Chapter 2

Just moments after her photo shoot with Sairaorg ended, Rias had immediately retreated for her rather luxurious dressing room, which was big enough to hold a personal shower and a large couch for her to rest on. Having rushed back in an untied robe, Rias sat down on the fancy sofa to go through the steps of what had occurred.

She held her head in disbelief while doing so, her face turning red from the humiliating realization that she had just had sex with her cousin on the set of their photo shoot promoting the game. She had been processing it ever since they had finished shooting, which had only been less than ten minutes ago. She couldn't believe that he had not only convinced her into doing so, but that the director had went along with it. And now things were going to get awkward for her and Sairaorg.

Just as she had tried to move away from the topic in her head, Rias's mental train of thought was disrupted by a tapping on her door. "Whoever it is, I'm not interested in seeing anyone right now." She said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"You're sure about that?" asked the familiar voice on the other side. "You ran off rather quickly after we finished shooting."

Rias sighed, hoping she won't regret her next line. "Come in, Sairaorg."

The strong devil entered Rias's dressing room, looking around at his cousin's surroundings before finding the crimson haired princess herself seated on the couch. "Are you all right?" he asks sincerely, walking towards her in all his nakedness. "I've never seen you rush off like that before. I would think you're mad with me after all of that."

Finally raising her head from her hands, Rias leered at her cousin, remaining cold for a solid ten seconds. "Of course I'm mad at you, Sairaorg!" Rias shouted. "Do you not understand the gravity of what we had just gone through?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Sairaorg replied as he knelt before his cousin. "But I see you're the one not dealing with it all that well."

"I just fucked my cousin in a public, professional setting, Sairaorg." Rias responded sternly. "You convinced me into going that far, however. What's even your excuse for sparking it in the first place?!”

“You could look at it as me egging the director on,” Sairaorg said, “he was the one putting the pressure on, after all.”

“That doesn't mean you should buy into his direction like that.”

Sairaorg nodded, “You're absolutely right. But you have to admit, it didn't feel too bad, did it?”

Rias responded with a resounding groan, shying away from her cousin. “No, it felt good, but that's no excuse.”

“Well, now that we've done it, there really isn't any way we can go back to pretending it hadn't.”

“You're right, unfortunately.” Rias said as she shut her eyes. “Especially since I'm pretty sure they were still taking photos of us throughout.”

A pause between them formed, the air slowly becoming uncomfortable as either devil tried to find something to make their situation better. Sairaorg spoke up, but not to say what his cousin hoped to hear. “I'm sure that you're not fully satisfied either, right? Like you feel you could use a little more sexual release, right?”

After she opened one eye to look at him, Rias asked, “Sairaorg, please tell me you're not suggesting we do that AGAIN.” The look in his eyes and the curve on his lips was all Rias needed to see, a telling sign that he indeed wanted to mate with her again. "You are such a pervert, you realize that."

"I'm not the only one, I'm sure." As Sairaorg laughed, Rias realized that her cousin could see her muff thanks to the open robe, her skin turning moist from the sexual fluids escaping her body. She immediately shut her legs around her crotch, though it was too late by that point. "Fine," Rias says, still sounding prideful in spite of the evidence, "we can do it again, but let's not go too far with it. I'd rather this not become anything more than two cousins making a mistake."

"If that's what you want to tell yourself, that's fine with me." Sairaorg laughed, standing up to reveal his throbbing cock to his red haired relative. She tried not to gasp at it, having seen the pulsing veins and thickness before, merely leaning into the shaft to plant her lips around the tip. She gave it a few light sucks while humming to herself, though she tried to deepen it so that Sairaorg didn't believe her to enjoy it so much. Her eyes remained shut while she attempted to keep her mind on Issei, imagining her pawn to have such a big cock rather than her muscular, sculpted, powerful cousin with his giant balls and…and she couldn't maintain Issei in her mind for too long.

Sairaorg sighed, relieved to have the crimson haired princess of ruin sucking him off once again. It was a relief to have such a talented mouth working on him again, even if it hadn't been that long since the photo shoot's end. He groaned when Rias moved down his long shaft, her mouth opening just enough so that she can stick her tongue out, swirling it around his veiny member in an attempt to please him.

"Not so fast…" Sairaorg warned. Rias merely shrugged, closing her mouth and moving forward on his dong. She did amuse herself when she saw her cousin get annoyed that he would cum so quickly, but that doesn't distract her long enough from the fact it's still her cousin she's giving a blowjob to.

Once Sairaorg has reached his peak, stiffer than he can ever get, he grabbed onto Rias's legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the sofa so that her ass hangs in the air. The male devil guided his shaft into Rias's folds, shoving it inside while she winced from the stretching. She looked away from Sairaorg and his cocky smile, not looking to give him the satisfaction while she remained a grumpy stare throughout. Her breasts jiggled against her robe, her nipples still covered by the cotton materials while she folded her arms. The male devil just laughed, amused at how hard she tried to maintain her pride in all this, while he held no reserves whatsoever.

The crimson haired devil sat up, removing her arms from the sleeves of the robe to fully expose her breasts, which Sairaorg took great attention to as the nipples brushed against the cotton while it fell to the sofa. The Lion King reached out for her orb while she dug her nails into the fabric of her seat, the plowing her cousin gave her intensifying within her snatch. He squeezed down on the soft skin, kneading into her mound while she groaned, her eyelid twitching as she tried to remain visually disinterested in the cock stretching out her vaginal tunnel. She may have sucked on her lower lip at one point, failing to hide her interests by this point. It didn’t help that his balls took an upward swing, slapping against her crotch with the strength of someone who earned the name Lion King.

As Sairaorg continued to play with Rias's breasts, he leaned in to suckle on a nipple, while using his other hand to massage the other mound, his thumb playing around with her other nub while pushing down on it. She winced a few times when he bit down on the nipple, grinding his teeth against it to create sensitivity in the crimson haired devil's nerves. He still managed to pound away at her snatch, the wet juices rubbing against his crotch every time he slammed into her. Biting down on her knuckle, Rias takes deep breaths while biting down on her knuckle, the sensation of Sairaorg playing with her tits having become too much for her.

Using her feet, Rias managed to push her cousin back from her chest, seeing an amused expression on his lips while she sat up properly to remove his cock from her snatch. She laid on her side, lifting her leg up for him while pushing her lips apart for him. “I just felt there was a need to change positions.” she stated without being questioned.

“I think you just needed me off your breasts.” Sairaorg laughed, resting one knee on the sofa while holding his cousin's leg up. Guiding his cock back inside her muff, he hears her hiss through her teeth, her eyes glued on the far wall rather than him. He wrapped both arms around Rias's leg, pulling her into him with every thrust while her juices splashed out from the impact. Sairaorg showed no signs of stopping, while Rias reached for a decorative pillow on the sofa, holding it against her chest while biting down on the edge. The Lion King laughed at her actions, amused with how she's taking this the second time around.

After some time further spent on the couch, Sairaorg grabbed Rias by the hand, leading her into the shower within the dressing room. He pressed her back into the wall, turning the water on to wash the sweat off of their skin. Sairaorg kept his gaze on Rias, forcing her to do the same even as his fingers brushed against her folds. The crimson haired devil breathed heavily through her nostrils, continuing her spiteful glare at the Lion King. Her pride remained in tact as he managed to shove his fingers into her muff, massaging it deeply while awaiting her reaction. Rias's cheeks turned as red as her hair, her eyes looking down at the ground to distract herself.

Simply out of mutual pride, Rias grabbed Sairaorg's member, stroking in order for it to remain hard during this session. She watched as his lips curled, opening for a sigh after she tugged against the tip. She didn't expect him to hate the notion, far from it, but she at least figured for his sake he might as well keep his erection in the hot shower, returning the favor for fingering her snatch. As her attention had been kept on his rod, Rairaorg raised the crimson haired woman’s chin up to face her, surprising her as he leaned into his cousin’s face. To her, it was a surprise when their lips locked together, never thinking he would appreciate her that intimately. She had paused as his tongue made its way into her mouth, uncertain how or if she should even react when it swirled against hers, which had barely moved.

That didn’t matter to Rairaorg after enough time past. With his cock stiff again, Sairaorg spun Rias on her feet, pushing her upper body against the glass door to the shower, where her breasts squished up against as he held onto her ass. Rias whimpered as her cousin teased his member against her folds, specifically using the crown to do so. Her fingers curled up against the glass, feeling the first push of the Lion King's shaft as it entered through her tunnel in this position.

“Oh...oh, fuck...” Rias groaned, unable to hold back her words much longer. “You just...goddammit, Sairaorg, I shouldn't fucking enjoy this!” The Lion King laughed at her words, taking joy out of making Rias enjoy the moment.

Sairaorg gripped onto Rias's waist, his thumb rubbing into her lower back while he thrusted into her ass, watching as it jiggled against his hips. He took a moment to enjoy how the water dripped down her back, forming tiny rivers of water that traveled down her crack and to his shaft, acting as a lubricant while the rest dripped from his balls to the shower drain. Rias groaned as her snatch became stretched out to fit Sairaorg's member within her body, breathing heavily through her mouth while he rammed away. “Ffffuck...” Rias groaned. “It's such...a good goddamn feeling inside me.” Rias said.

As time passed, Rias started to moan loudly, panting in ecstasy as Sairaorg's cock finally got to her. She sucked on her lip as she leaned her cheek into the glass, her breasts rubbing against the shower door as well. She grit her teeth as her eyes rolled back, her hands moving back to reach for Sairaorg and his hips. Instead, her cousin grabbed onto her crimson hair, pulling it back to create a loud squeal that escaped Rias's lips as she's pulled back from the doorway. Her hands rested on the pane, her breasts freed from their squeezed prison, while the Lion King continued to pound away at her muff. “Fuck...oh, fuck, Sairaorg...” Rias groaned. “It's so good...dammit, your dick shouldn't feel this fucking nice...”

Sairaorg could only laugh, amused at how her attitude had changed. She may not admit to enjoyment, but hearing it in her voice lead the Lion King to believe it was such.

The more Sairaorg thrusted into Rias's cunt, the crimson haired devil could feel his hips push harder into her, growing further aggression towards her body the more his cock throbbed against her vaginal tunnel. The veins pumped blood into the stick, ensuring he remained hard through the process, and with how Rias squeezed her tunnel around him, it wasn't going to be much longer before he exploded into his cousin's baby maker. “Just...just do it.” Rias moaned. “I know you want it so badly, so just cum in my pussy again, Sairaorg! Fuck that pussy and make me...fucking cum!”

The Lion King laughed as his cousin expressed permission, although he had intended to do so from the start of this session. When he's ready to burst, Sairaorg slammed into the crimson haired devil's hips one last time with a hard drive, holding her close as he releases his milky fluids into Rias's pussy. The flood of jizz caused Rias to cry out as the seed stretched her tunnels out, making her cum as well. Her fluids dribbled out of the snatch while Sairaorg's cock remained within her muff, adding into the shower water as it escaped down the drain. When he pulled out, Rias managed to push the rest of the seed out of her body, the cum plopping onto the shower floor after.

Rias turned to Sairaorg's arms, resting against his body while he remained smiling over the end of the session. “There. Don't you feel much better?” Sairaorg asked.

“Sure. Yeah. Let's just never speak about this again.” Rias groaned, tired from her ejaculation.

“Well, okay, but don't forget that there were cameras on the photo shoot...”

Not at all concerned with that at this time, Rias simply sighed and grabbed Sairaorg by the back of his head, pulling him in for a long kiss.


End file.
